


Little Sister

by tin2lo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Other, Pre-Kingsglaive, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tin2lo/pseuds/tin2lo
Summary: Libertus needs to accept the fact that even if he did see her as a little sister, Crowe was anything but little anymore.  Fluffy brother/sister moment between Libertus and Crowe because these glaives need some love too.





	Little Sister

“What do you mean you put her in your squadron?!”

Nyx took a deep breath and rubbed his face before staring back at his best friend laying in the hospital bed.  “Drautos named me head of squad 2.  I need the best people.  People I can trust.  You have 3 cracked ribs, a broken arm, and a concussion.  You’re out of the field for at least a  _month_.”

Libertus groaned.  The one time he pulled a Nyx and did a “hero” move, he ends up in the hospital.  And now Nyx pulls this crap.  “But why Crowe?  Was there really no one else?”

“Yes!”  Nyx yelled.  He finally had enough.  “There was no one else!  Why?  Because I need the best and you may not want to accept it, but Crowe is one of the best, especially when it comes to magic.”  He took a deep breath and continued calmly.  “Look, I know she means a lot to you.  But you can’t baby her forever.  She’s going to go on missions without you.  Starting with this one.”

Libertus groaned as he reached to his other side to rip out the IV in his arm.  “No, she’s not.  I’m going in her place.”

Nyx pushed him back down and was about to chastise him until another voice yelled from the door.  “No!  You’re not!”

Crowe rushed to Libertus’ side, a glare on her face.  “You’re staying in bed and  _healing_ as per doctor’s orders.  I am going on this mission, I’m going to succeed, and when I get back, I’m going to say ‘I told you so.’”  She took the seat by his bedside and grasped his good hand with both of hers.  “I know you look at me like your little sister that you need to protect.  But I can take care of myself.  You heard what Nyx said.  He needs the best.  And I  _am_ one of the best because that’s who  _you_ trained me to be.”

Libertus could only stare at her with his mouth wide open.  He truly had nothing to say to that.  So rather than say anything at all, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking at her again.  “You’re going to listen to everything your commanding officer tells you.  You’re not going to do any fancy hero stuff that could get you killed.  You’re going to follow your mission.  And If something happens where your life is in danger, you’re going to flee.  Do you understand me?”  Crowe was about to speak up again but Libertus cut her off.  “I don’t care under who’s orders your following.  Whether it’s Nyx, or Drautos, or even the King himself, if it means you sacrificing your life for the mission, you’re not going to do it.  Do I make myself clear?”

Crowe knew there was no point in arguing with him so she just sighed.  “Crystal.”

Libertus nodded.  “Good.”  He then craned his neck to look at Nyx behind her.  “And you, hero.  You better not be making her do anything she isn’t capable of.  I don’t care if you’re trying to push her…”

Before he could continue with his rant, Nyx interrupted.  “Bro, relax.  I won’t make her do anything crazy.  I have a whole squadron to think about.  I look out for my own.”

Deep down, Libertus knew that but he still worried.  “Ok.  Stay safe.  Both of you.  And don’t be sharing the bed next to me when you get back.  Come back in one piece, you hear?”

Crowe snorted but smiled regardless.  “Says the guy in two pieces.”

Libertus also let out a small laugh.  “You know you’re like a…”

“…little sister to you.”  Crowe finished for him.  “Yeah, so you’ve said.”

She smiled and squeezed his hand one last time before getting up and following Nyx out of the hospital room.

Libertus let his head fall back when they finally left.  He felt physically and emotionally exhausted.  He closed his eyes and took deep breaths hoping to fall asleep.  But before he could, he was hit by an aching feeling when he felt a body over him.  He opened his eyes and noticed that it was Crowe on him in an attempt to give him a hug in the best way she could without hurting his broken arm and with being so restricted.  Even with all the restrictions, the gesture was felt and Libertus could feel his heart warming.  Before she let go, she whispered in his ear softly, “love you, big brother.”

And with that, she got up and gave him a nod and a smile before turning around and catching up with Nyx.

Libertus stared at where she just left with a smile on his face.  Yeah, she was going to be just fine.


End file.
